


Army of One

by parabragun



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabragun/pseuds/parabragun
Summary: Lenny's done a lot of shit. But turning the object of Flo's affections into a file-destroying knight of light was the last damn straw.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Army of One

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for brief but descriptive instances of violence, gore, and torture.
> 
> An AU of Unload of sorts, where Flo comes along with Huaso to help him find Ghost, since he definitely would. Flo does a lot more in this AU, but I really wanted to write him giving Lenny a piece of his mind. And knife.

"I'll kill you." Flo's voice is hushed, barely audible. Restrained.

Frightening.

"You'll kill me, will you?" Lenny asks, his sardonic tone like a needle to skin.

"I'll kill you," Flo's voice progressively increases in volume, somehow also in restraint. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll KILL you."

Lenny scoffs. "I'm feeling merciful today, so I'll give you this tee~nsy little hint of advice to help get your incompetent mind back on the right track! I. _AM_. Death. 500 years on this plane hasn't managed to kill me for good, what makes you think you can, "doctor"?"

"The fact that you think I give a shit about how long you've been alive is _hysterical_ ," Flo looks up, his voice turned monotonous. "No, really. I would be laughing, if looking at your face didn't make me wanna _bash your teeth in_."

"Sigh... you know, you really are much fit to be a doctor. A healing aura suits you well. Wrath isn't a good look on you, Health--"

"Shut the FUCK up. If you know what's good for you. Doctor's fucking _orders_."

"Make me."

Flo wordlessly fishes a worn scalpel from his pocket, and with a quick snap, his other arm was instantly engulfed in azure flame. That. was. _it_.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you, and I'll kill you again. Every time you come back to life, I'll kill you in an even more painful way than before. I'm going to slash all your arteries one by one, rip your heart out of your chest and put it back in upside-down, cut off all of your fingers and shove them into your empty eye sockets. I. WILL. KILL. YOU. If it's the last thing I ever do, I will make sure you pay your debt a trillion times over. I will keep you in the limbo of life and death for _eternity_." Flo grits his teeth in between sentences, starting to bear fangs, trying to keep his rage from boiling over until just the right time.

And he smiles. "I've been having the most _violent_ urges recently, and who knew, that God would drop the perfect person to take them out on, right in front of me? With no strings attached, to boot!"

"I estimate you have about 10 seconds left to live!" Flo says, in the most sincere voice he can muster. Then, raising his weapon, he finishes, "Don't _fucking_ waste it, Lenny! :)"

* * *

A fight broke out.

And by the scene of the act, it's obvious who won. Flo had finally stopped. But not out of mercy. Out of need for restoration. He huffed and puffed, taking in lungfuls of air, slow, steady, getting his heartbeat back on track. The metallic stench of blood soaked the air, with a small, but distinct, hint of mint. Flo'd taken quite the blows, but due to his title as Health, he was already beginning to heal. His opponent was a different story.

Flo's left arm was covered in faint burn marks, his fingers faintly contorting into claws, with blood under his nails. The bottom half of his left sleeve had been completely burned off. Coming down from his adrenaline rush, he began to become conscious of the stinging in his arm, but once he saw his comparatively more charred victim, he felt a sense of pride and satisfaction. His right hand, slightly shaking, held his scalpel, which was also a bloody mess. What Flo considered to be the cherry on top, was that he'd lodged Lenny's own sword into his skull, performing the final fatal blow.

Flo knew exactly what he'd done. He's done it many times before.

But never has it felt so good. So justified. So _correct._

He would follow through on his declarations of cruel and unusual torture to Lenny, but he needed to have a clearer mind to plan out his course. There exist so, so, _so_ many ways to painfully kill someone, and Flo was versed in most of them. The only question, where to start...?

He can't help cracking the biggest smile he's had in days. Days he's spent in depression, in panic, in frenzy, looking for one of the most important people in his life, too soon stolen from him. And he's just punished the person responsible.

Justice. Is. Served.

Flo starts to giggle, but stops once he notices someone walking down the hallway. It's the clone.

81 steps carefully through the door, heavily alarmed by the sight. Flo turns his way, and simply smiles. His reaction could've fooled you into thinking there wasn't a corpse at his feet.

"Number eighty-one! You seem to be in great shape. That's good. Though I'm sorry to say, I don't need any help. Everything's under control here."

81 just stares at Flo, eyes wide, beginning to sweat. Keep in mind, 81 wasn't exactly new to murder himself, but seeing Death itself bleeding out on the ground, with a normally calm and collected man above him, his blood on his hands... it makes you anxious. 81 was only just now realizing how frightening harbingers really were.

"... Eighty-one? What's gotten into you?" Flo says. 81 doesn't reply.

"You look like  
you've seen  
a ghost."

Those words make something jog in 81's mind. He blacks out, his mind goes blank. 

_"Why... do I feel... the sudden urge... to run far, far, away... ?"_

Flo rushes over to him, newfound worry in his voice. "Oh no, are you lightheaded?! I have medicine for that, come over here..." He takes 81 by the arm and gently brings him to the ground, fishing a bottle out of his pocket. This may be the most polite 81 has seen _anyone_ after clearly committing murder. To tell the truth, he was a bit dizzy, but it wasn't just a regular injury. Something was off. He takes Flo's offer anyway.

81 chugs the remedy, before giving the bottle back to Flo. "Thanks a ton, doc."

"Not at all!" Flo smiles, lighting up his face. His... blood-stained, lightly scarred, face. 81 averts his eyes.

"Anyway. I just... came down here to check on you. Mr. Huaso told me to make sure you were alright. I'm glad you had everything covered."

"Siiigh, he's always such a worrywart. I appreciate it. Tell him I'm alright, I'll meet you all back up there when I'm done," Flo says, helping 81 to his feet. "Run along, now."

81 spares a split-second glance to Lenny, fearing that any extended period would incur a... _reaction_ , from Flo. He turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

Flo walked back to Lenny, hovering over him. Lenny began to dissipate, his ashes being swept up by the wind of rebirth. He was getting ready to respawn. Flo grinned, running his thumb along his scalpel.

"Time for round two."

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357273/chapters/54060508 my friend seb made a lil somethin based on our conversations about this au that we had. you should read this too


End file.
